onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom
(Taking a break from my Supernova vs Shichibukai series to write this. This is a bit long (Thats wat she said) Across the lands there is a kingdom. A kingdom that of which holds vast wonders. Many people live within this place and have their own stories. This kingdom is called One Piece Wiki. '' ''In Blog village, the sun rises. The roosters crow and the farmers start working. A young boy gets up out of his haystack bed in a barn. He works for a farmer, and has his whole life, since his parents were killed for betrayl to the kingdom. The farmer is OnePieceNation, but everyone calls him OPN. He bangs on the door to the barn, yelling for the boy to wake up. OPN: 'WAKE UP YOU LAZY KID. ''The boy opens the door. His name is DarkSkullPirates, but everyone calls him DSP or DS. 'DSP: '''Yeah yeah....lets harvest these comments. ''The two go to the fields to harvest their comment crops. Every ten can be sold for a wikidollar. As they're halfway through harvesting their crops, the town cryer comes running through. Whiskey13, or just Whiskey runs through the village on his horse. 'Whiskey: '''Attention! Attention! The grand wizard is summoning warriors to complete quest! ''DSP stops Whiskey to ask for information. '''DSP: '''What do you mean? What quest? '''Whiskey: '''The grand wizard wants to have warriors of Wiki complete 5 quest. The first ones to complete all five first is the winner. '''DSP: '''What do they win? '''Whiskey: ''*grins* Thats a suprise. ''He rides off on his horse. DSP, full of excitment, runs to OPN to tell him the news. DSP tells OPN that he wants to complete the challenges. OPN agrees as long as long he can dock him 98% pay. DSP agrees and offers to let OPN come with him. OPN accepts his offer and they head off. OPN: 'How will we know what quest to do? '''DSP: '''I guess we just go see the wizard. ''The song "Off to see the wizard' starts merily playing as they walk along the path. It comes to a screetching halt as they realise: 'DSP: '''We're just farmers and will die on the journey to see the wizard. '''OPN: '''We're going to need a guide.....I know, lets ask the swordmaster. ''The traverse back into town and come across a dojo. They enter the dojo and head over to a man training. 'DSP: '''Swordmaster AYET! We need your help. ''AYET is a master of the blade. His practice is known throughout the village. 'AYET: '''Hmm? What do you need, villagers? ''DSP and OPN explain their situation, and AYET agrees to help. So, the three set off from Blog village, on their quest to the wizards castle. Three days later, they reach Prediction Pines, a treacherous forrest. 'DSP: '''It sure is spooky around here... '''AYET: '''But the predictions engraved on the trees are interesting. '''OPN: '''C'mon guys. ''The reach the moddle of the forrest, where a the biggest tree in the forrest stands. The king of PredictionPines, Black Leg Sanji or BLS sits, snoozing against the tree. The three realise who he is, and try to sneak past him. DSP then does the classic cliche of stepping on a twig, the twig snapped, and BLS instantly waking up. 'BLS: '''Who dares to enter my domain? '''AYET: '''Prediction King, BLS. It is I, swordmaster AYET. '''BLS: '''To get through this forrest, you must first defeat me in battle. ''BLS takes his sythe from behibd his back and warps over to AYET, he does an over the head slash that AYET dodges. AYET unsheathes his showd and sends a slash at BLS, hitting him before he could warp. BLS then rapidly slashes with his sythe as AYET rapidly slashes with his sword. 'AYET: '''Dont think you can out best me, BLS! ''BLS slashes AYETs chest, as AYET follows up with a slash to BLSs face. BLS warps behind AYET and slashes his back. AYET spins and cuts BLS. AYET then sends a huge slash toward BLS, knocking him over. BLS gets up and attacks AYET at the exact moment AYET was atacking him. They both are sent flying back and the battle ends in a tie. 'BLS: '''You were a worthy oponent... ''BLS brushes the dirst from his clothes '''AYET: '''As were you '''BLS: '''You may go now. Be careful of the dangers of this land. '''OPN:........AYET......your so awesome! AYET: 'Thank you. Lets go. ''They travel through the forrest more, as they step into a trap. They are trapped in a net. DSP tries to rip open the net, but fails. AYET attempts to cut the net open, also leading to failure. 'DSP: '''Huh? Why couldnt you cut it? '''OPN: '''I think I know why.....I hear theres a witch that lives in these woods. These rops must be enchanted. ''At that exact moment, a shadowy figure steps out from the trees. It is Neowitch, or Neo, the Witch. 'Neo: '''Hello boys..... '''DSP: '''Oi! The witch! '''Neo: '''Such a mean word...well....C'mon then...... ''Neo starts to untie the three, to their confusion. Then everything is understood as she handcuffs them. 'Neo: '''Im taking you back to my lair. I need new test subjects for my witchcraft. ''OPN then lifts his leg up and spins, kicking NEo in the face. He takes the other leg to trip her. He then steps on her face, knocking her out cold. OPN turns around and grabs the kkeys sticking halfway out of her pocket. He unlocks himself, then his two companions. 'DSP: '''Wow OPN, I didnt think you were capable of that.... ''They run from the scene and out of the forrest, before the witch wakes up. Outside the forrest the find themselves in the rolling green hills of Forum Fields. A small cart is rolling along, with various items. The cart belongs to traveling salesman of unique items, Weirdowithcoffe, also known as Weirdo or Coffee. Not knowing hes notorious for ripping people off on sales, the group confronts him to see what he has. 'Coffee: '''Hello travelers! let me show you a high class item. Here, in this jar, I have a bunch of comments, made by the Ahou King! MDM! '''DSP: '''Comments? I harvest those daily....nothing special.... '''Coffee: '''Allright..allright.....Now, in this box, I have the first message left on the Troll King, IHs talk page! '''AYET: '''Nothing special.... '''OPN: '''I guess we should keep going... '''Coffee: '''Wait! Wait! Heres a product im acually running out of, but i like you three, I'll let you have it for eh....7 wikidollars. ''Coffee holds a map of One Piece Wiki. 'DSP: '''Acually....this could come in handy.... '''OPN: '''Your right. ''The purchase the map, as the cart goes the other way. The group takes 5 days to walk across the fields. After about a week, the reach Admin Mountain, home of the grand wizard, DacePowderer, or DP. It takes the trio 4 more weeks to get to the top of the mountain, where the Grand castle stands. They enter the castle, only to see that warriors and adventurers are allready there. '''Who do they meet? What quest will they go on? Will they ever see Neo, Coffee, or BLS again? Find out next time~ Category:Blog posts